Gas generators as part of a restraint arrangement in vehicles have an igniter device which can ignite a booster charge which is provided in a booster chamber. Gases emerging from outflow openings of the booster chamber then ignite the propellant present in an adjoining combustion chamber, by means of which a gas bag can be inflated.
The booster chamber which holds the igniter device and the booster charge, consists for example of welded steel parts or aluminium castings. Booster chambers which are constructed in such a way must be produced in additional manufacturing steps and be connected with additional components.
The object of the invention consists in providing a gas generator which is able to be produced simply and at a favourable cost.